Computer malware is a type of software that disrupts the normal operation of a computer. A malware instance can send malicious code programs to a computer so as to burden the processing capacity of the computer, gain access to secured data without authorization, or modify critical system settings. Anti-malware programs are designed to detect potential threats of malware.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.